Energy Quick Reference
Engines Notes: #Accumulated energy is output once per cycle. #Redstone engines running hot run flash between yellow&red at approximately 1 cycle/s. #lava / oil / fuel respectively. Prior to BC 3.2.0 fuel generated 5MJ/t and oil 2MJ/t. Conductive Pipes Data for pipe capacity is currently incomplete. Machines Machines can only accept energy packets of at least "Min Input", anything less is ignored. This means that most machines won't work at all with redstone engines directly connected (the exception is the pump) as they won't even accept power from them. When connected via conductive pipe the pipe stores energy before transferring it to the machine. This allows all engines but redstone engines to power the other machines (albeit slowly). While the machines internal energy store is equal or greater than the activation energy then the machine will run using energy per action (which for most machines is the same as the activation energy). Filler The filler has a 40% chance of not placing a block but still using the energy it would have. Quarry A quarry uses energy to move, and to dig. Digging a block requires 60MJ. The quarry's mechanical arm moves at a speed dependent on how much energy it is able to draw from the internal storage. The exact formula for calculating movement speed is 0.05 + (2+EnergyStored/1000) / 200, meaning it will move at a minimum of 0.05 meters per tick, to a max of 0.05 + 9/200 = 0.095 meters per tick (1.9m/s) while using up between 9-48MJ/t depending on how full it's internal energy storage is. Forestry Additions The Forestry mod adds new engines and machines that are compatible with BuildCraft items. Engines * The Soldering Iron can be used to attach Vacuum Tubes to a Circuit Board which can then be used in an Electrical engine to modify both the energy generated as well as the EU's consumed. Without modification the electrical engine outputs 2 MJ/t. One copper tube will reduce its output to 1MJ/t. Two bronze (+4MJ/t each) and one tin tube (+2MJ/t) will increase its output to 12MJ/t, that's the maximum as the Large circuit board can support a max of three tubes. Machines Average usage Note: above numbers for Average MJ/t are taken from experiments with 1MJ/t accuracy, they may be slightly larger, but not by more than 1MJ/t. In other words, those are maximal engine sizes that can be safely directly connected to those machines. Note: Above numbers for Average MJ per operation were gathered by using a Redstone Energy Cell from the Thermal Expansion mod hooked directly to the corresponding machine. After 64 complete recipes produced, the energy remaining in the Redstone Energy Cell was deducted from the starting energy (always 600,000 MJ) to obtain the energy used per 64 recipes. The total energy used was divided by 64 to obtain the average MJ per operation. No fewer than 6 full stacks of recipes were ran per machine to obtain these numbers (sample size of no less than 384). It should be noted that some trace amount of energy (no more than roughly 100 MJ) remained in the machines in their internal buffer after the final operation was completed. If you would like to contribute to the MJ per operation column, please adhere to the testing procedure above. Please test at least 6 sets of 64 recipes (operations). One recipe may make 1, 2, 4, or more items per recipe. For example, 64 recipes for pulp would produce 256 pulp- this is one set of operations for the testing procedures. Repeat this 5 more times at least for data integrity. Rounding was done to three places (123.456) at all times. Category:Power Category:Engines